what are the chances?
by blu-3y3s
Summary: oh come on even darren needs a little bit of luurrrve even if it is with a vampaneze!this is my first story and its not much  YET!  just to see if i should carry on.x  darren/OC
1. lonely

What are the chances

Sorry there's not much here I didn't want to do too much to it in case no one read it

Disclaimer: I don't own the Darren Shan family wish I did oh well, this is my first story so please people go easy on me, im not quite sure how to work this yet sooo bear with me.. yey thanks.

DPOV

"Darren, what is wrong? You seem glum." Ugh, like he would understand. I know he means well but really I just hate being on my own. I want someone to love, I loved Debbie but it would never have worked, she is human, I'm a vampire.

"I don't think … well you might …erm…" _oh you aren't kidding anyone, you wanna tell him! "_oh shut up will you!"

"I beg your pardon!" Crepsley sounded mad. Did I say that out loud? Crap.

"I'm sorry, Mr Crepsley, talking to myself again." _Hehe, idiot. _Stupid. Voices. In. My. Head.

"Well?" said Crepsley sounding impatient "carry on…"

"look don't laugh." He nodded. "I-I… I'm…lonely… I want someone to love." I said the last words in a whisper as one solitary tear rolled down my cheek. I know what I want will never happen, I mean well what are the chances of me meeting a girl of my condition and my age.

LPOV

I should have known this day would be soon to strike me. Yet I never prepared for it. "Darren…I am too sorry for blooding you and I don't think I could do it again, so I cannot pull a stranger off of the streets and blood them. The only thing we can do is wait and see if anyone turns up at the mountain for you. We are on our way as it is, but my assistant, do not get your hopes up." I hate to admit it to myself, but what are the chances of that happening. But I do not have the heart to tell him that.

DPOV

He knows it won't happen, my thoughts are sidetracked by a loud gasp then a raspy voice "shut up you little slut! There could be someone listening!" looks like Crepsley heard it too. He roughly grabbed my hand and pulled me behind a tall Christmasy looking tree. Now I could see who they were, it was a girl, she had honey-brown waist-length hair it had natural looking gold highlights that gleamed in the light, her eyes were a light burgundy colour and her skin was fairly tanned. She looked about my age. The man has dark short hair and purple eyes and purple blotched skin, they were vampaneze. The girl spoke lightly "I don't want this! You didn't tell me we had to kill when we drank!" the mans face hardened, I swear his eyes darkened a shade, he turned to the girl pulling out a sword and was slicing just above her navel slowly, she winced In pain, the man turned and was heading straight for us! He stopped just in front of us "fine then you ungrateful bitch, look after yourself!"

ok now he was heading for us! Thing is we are behind the tree…he might not see us. I looked to my right…he is right in front of me he warm breath hit my nostrils and the coppery aroma filled my nose. Blood.

Like I said sorry I didn't want too much in case nobody read it, please let me know if you like it and if I should carry on, though I probably will anyways xx 3


	2. teacia

**Thank you staybeautiful and elsi of dark ( I think I spelt those right) for your reviews, ooh you nice people!**

**Disclaimer: do I need to keep doing these on every chapter? Anyways I don't own any of the characters in this apart from vampaneze people (see chapter one)- sigh- there Darren Shan's… or should I say **_Darren_** O'Shaughnessy…**

_ok now he was heading for us! Thing is we are behind the tree…he might not see us. I looked to my right…he is right in front of me his warm breath hit my nostrils and the coppery aroma filled my nose. Blood._

Crepsley shoved me behind him and pulled out a dagger, I did _not _know he had that…and _where _was it?

"move out of my way!" the vampaneze raised his sword, wait all creplsey had was a dagger…how will this work! The vampaneze lunged towards Mr Crepsley he dodged it and managed to slice open the vampaneze's shoulder, not hardly enough to kill him.

I barely noticed that the girl had stood up and was standing just behind her mentor with a big rock, _hmm strong huh?_ She threw it at the back of his head.

"how does that feel , Lazlan, been beaten by a girl!" she said in an angry tone. Me and Crepsley were standing there with our mouths agape in awe. She raised her eyebrows expectantly and said "well then, finish him off, before he does you!" after that clever comment Mr Crepsley soon got to work with the dagger.

The girl had slowly made her way to a nearby rock, brushed the white carpet off of it and sat down. Maybe I should go and see her…_what and make a fool of yourself! _I walked over and sat on a rock near hers, after brushing off the snow of course. _It'd be hilarious if you didn't. _shut up!

"Hey, I'm, Darren. You know what you did back there was pretty awesome."

She scoffed "you have no Idea how long I have wanted to do that!" she winced as she brushed the wound.

"You okay, that cut looks quite deep?"

"Erm yeah. I'm Teacia by the way." She said sounding slightly unsure of herself.

"Right sorry to break up the romantic moment guys but we need to discuss what happens next!" Mr Crepsley has one of his rare smirks plastered across his face. I could feel myself blushing. Do I actually care for this girl or am I just desperate? _You did only just meet her. _Good point.

Mr Crepsley decided we should go to the next rest station and talk about what we are going to do. So we did.

"so …"

"Teacia" she finished for him, he carried on.

"I take it that you were not informed of what you were putting yourself into?"

"No he lied to me when I asked if we had to kill." Mr crepsley's eyebrows knitted together in thought.

**Okay I'm sorry that my chapters are so short.**

**Anyone got any ideas how I could stop the vampire princes dragging the poor kid through the trials. By the way, I could really do with some.**

**oh, and teacia is pronounced tee-ay-sha**

**Blu-3y3s xxx review please**


	3. hand holding

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Darren Shan family **** wish I did **** oh well, this is my first story so please people go easy on me, im not quite sure how to work this yet sooo bear with me.. **** yey thanks.**

**Sorry people I didn't tell you I was going to Scotland for a week.**

**The credit for Teacia being related to Mika (a prince) goes to elsiofdrak thank you so much for that xxx blu-3y3s**

DPOV

"look, the reason I set out to be a vampire is because I found a book one day, in my great grandmothers own library. It was about vampires, the thing is the first few pages I turned were about the vampire princes there was four portraits on one page, but only one of the caught my eye, this one was a portrait of my great, great uncle. Mika Ver Leth." A small gasp escaped my mouth. It can't be! _Well it is cause she just said so!_

"Really?" enquired Mr Crepsley, she nodded truthfully.

"Charna's guts!" Mr Crepsley seemed as shocked as me.

"well, we had better get you to the mountain to inform the princes about our little situation." Hey maybe I could get to know her a bit more on the way. She could be the one.

Suddenly there was a whoosh of air behind me and I felt a cold sharp blade pressed against my throat. Judging by that squeal so did Teacia. My guess would be Gavner.

"Put them down Gavner, come on!" yep, definetley Gavner. I felt the blade slip away from my throat. I sat on the cold stone floor. That's when I noticed there was still a cold blade pressed against Teacia's throat.

"I'm not letting go of _her_, she's a filthy vampaneze!" Gavner said his sentence dripping thick with disgust.

"Gav, she's safe. Do not worry!" he hesitated and then slowly pulled away the knife from Teacia's throat, she dropped to the floor and sat crossed legged near me. She was paler. It was then that I noticed what she was wearing. A pale grey baggy tee shirt, well the remains of one, it was torn just below her ribs all around just leaving just the top part of her chest covered she had very worn skinny jeans on as well. She was skinny too.

Mr Crepsley explained to Gavner what had happened in the past day. Then he and Gavner went off in search of food, leaving just me and Teacia.

"so…aren't you cold?" I smiled at her, she flicked her long hair over her shoulder, smiled back and said "not really, I'm used to it." She scooted next to me a lot closer so our sides were touching. Her skin was quite cold.

"What is the mountain like?" she asked curiously.

"Well… it's quite scary at first and they might make you do the trials, mind you someone pretty like you might be able to flirt their way out of them." I mentally kicked myself for saying that.

"y-you think I'm pretty?" she stammered. I felt myself blush badly.

"well… err…y-yeah…I do…"I had both of my hands on the floor at either side of me, she placed one of her cold soft hands over mine.

"thank you" she whispered.

Mr Crepsley and Gavner walked in at that precious moment, we separated our hands quickly before they saw. A bright blush appeared on Teacia's face. I laughed lightly, earning a strange look off of Mr Crepsley. Teacia gave me the 'I-know-what-you're-thinking' look. I smiled again.

We ate the deer Mr Crepsley and Gavner had caught raw we didn't have the tools for a fire, or the time.

Then bedtime was announced as we need some rest, so we laid down on the cold floor. I was next to Teacia, it seemed she couldn't sleep either I picked up two canteens and got up quietly. "where are you going, Darren?" I heard Teacia mumble.

"Can't sleep, 'm gonna get some water, want some?" I said quietly as not to wake anyone up. "I'll come with you."

We padded our way through the fluffy white blanket towards the stream. I bent down to fill a canteen and Teacia filled the other for herself. I heard a snap up ahead. I looked up and saw a pair of amber eyes staring at me! I heard a loud gasp from Teacia as the creature pounced on me. I was face to face with my cousins again! I smiled I could and I felt the hot breath on my face as the wolf lowered its head, and licked me with its warm wet tongue! All over my face! Teacia laughed uneasily, as a few more wolves padded out, including a cub which bounded right over to Teacia and growled! Of course she was a vampaneze! The rest of the group turned to her and growled throatily. "It's okay streak. She's okay." I picked her hand up in mine to show him that she was with me. he cocked his head to one side and wined, I nodded and he padded over to Teacia sniffed her and the licked her cheek. I stroked his head. "Good boy!" Teacia yawned. I took her hand and lead her back to the cave, the wolves followed and as we laid down they laid their bodies over us keeping us warm. We were still holding hands when we dropped off.

**I gotta finish now I need a shower…first day in year nine tomorrow.**


End file.
